1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to concentration-type solar cells and, more particularly, to an efficient, effective and inexpensive apparatus for testing concentration-type solar cells.
2. Related Prior Art
Solar cells are popular for being environmentally friendly and economic in use. The efficiencies of solar cells are becoming higher and higher while the prices are becoming lower and lower. Therefore, solar cells are getting more and more attention. To increase the efficiency of a solar cell and reduce the cost of the same, more and more effort are made to develop concentration-type solar cells of III-V compounds. Therefore, there is a need for an efficient and effective apparatus to test these tiny concentration-type solar cells of III-V compounds. Such an apparatus is however expensive.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.